Talk:Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha/@comment-33741475-20171230234224/@comment-26912075-20180221200810
"That was the plan, and he has absolutely no credible feats that prove otherwise. You also didn't look at the panels in that chapter, because he's only destroying what's in his immediate vicinity, not one panel showcases the entirety of the Seireitei being destroyed by his power in that chapter. Besides, the Seireitei was already destroyed in the initial attack of the Sternritter in previous chapters, so that's a misinterpreted feat." No credible feats my ass. Ulquiorra in his resurrected state casually threw out a Lanza del Relampago against Ichigo that dwarved Las Noches, which is country level by the statement from Neliel. Ichigo in Vasto Lorde trashed this Ulquiorra with almost no contest, being bested only because he was distracted. We know that both of these fighters are inferior to Base Aizen, as it was stated indirectly by Gin that he was stronger than both of them and Aizen was still confident that he was stronger than all of the Espada despite knowing about Ulquiorra's second release as confirmed by the databooks and the fact that Aizen has immense spiritual recognition and can most likely sense Ulquiorra's power. Yhwach also lifted the Wandenreich from soul society to the palace of reio, which, considering it took Ichigo 9 hours to reach SS and that Ichigo was casually reacting to several lightning speed opponents at once, could possibly be millions of miles above Seireitei. In Bleach Chapter 684 The Blade, we can see that Yhwach's spiritual pressure was covering the entirety of Seireitei, and on the same page in the second to last panel, we see that Yhwach's reiatsu was destroying land away from Seireitei and we don't even know where that panel takes place. Also, yhwach directly stated on that page: "This is the end. This world, and soul society, will, BEFORE MY POWER, lose their form and become one." Also, it was stated by Rukia that a balance collapse would destroy both the human world and soul society, while Yhwach is attempting to combine the two which is clearly different. All in all, I think this is conclusive evidence that he was doing it by his power alone. "Source, please. Also, don't take said source out of context. From what I remember, his Bankai was so hot that it could burn anything it touches to ashes in an instant, which the characters compared to erasing anything it touches from existence, and they also stated that it was so hot that it dried up the air so much that Toshiro Hitsuguya's Bankai's ice couldn't maintain itself because it would just melt from the heat and dry air." The source is Bleach Chapter 508 Like a Raging Fire, in which Yamamoto states: "If this doesn't end soon then together with you, myself and all of soul society will turn to ash." It is true that Yamamoto's Bankai's main ability is heat, but it was directly stated that his Bankai does not create flames and only changes the form of his reiatsu. Going off of this, it is possible that if someone has more reiatsu than Yamamoto, they could be capable of destroying soul society like he did. This is speculation, but it is another piece of evidence in Yhwach's (and by extension, Aizen's and Ichigo's) favor. Sasuke's base speed is faster than the eye can see, being well over 9,000 mph to an unknown degree. Kakashi's lightning bolt slice feat is never shown and is stated by Might Guy, meaning it's likely he's over exaggerating Kakashi's strength to make himself seem stronger by being his rival. This is further proven by Kakashi's face when Guy states this. Even if it's not, it's also a proven fact that Chidori increases the user's speed to the point that they'd need a Sharingan to be able to properly keep up with their own movements and utilize it to it's full potential (assuming they aren't like the Third and Fourth Raikage, Minato, or any Jinchuriki like Naruto or Bee who can keep up with lightning speeds without the need of Sharingan), so 9,000 mph is not Sasuke's, or any Chidori/Lightning Blade user's, limit, but is the only number he can be given before "speculation", as a SethTheProgrammer fan would call it, is used. It is true that Kirin is able to move at Lightning speed because it IS lightning itself, able to hit the ground in 1/1000 of a second, meaning Itachi in his prime with Mangekyo Sharingan can react in 1/1000 of a second almost effortlessly, as can Sasuke with his Mangekyo Sharingan. And don't forget, travel speed and reaction speed in Naruto are two ENTIRELY separate things. Just because you can react to a lightning bolt doesn't mean you can outrun it, Zetsu made that very clear when he explained Itachi's predicament against Sasuke. You basically dismissed Kakashi's feat with the personal incredulity logical fallacy. Just because it was never shown and was stated by a different character does not mean you can just pretend like it never existed. It was confirmed in the databooks as well (I know they are a little shaky in terms of canonicity, but in this case, it is only backing up an idea presented in the manga itself), giving more credence to the fact that this probably happened. Kakashi never outright rejected the idea, which, considering his character, he would do if it were wrong. You say that Itachi only managed to block it through reaction speed, which may be true, however, if Itachi's reaction speed is lightning, then we can infer that the 4th Raikage's reaction speed is lightning as well, and we saw that unmastered, raw KCM Naruto was able to blitz him, and end of series sasuke can keep up with six paths naruto. So, the feat still makes Sasuke faster than lightning in travel speed.